Whiskey and Tragedy
by PineTreeFan
Summary: Warning- alcoholism and swearing. Also violence (Not my art) High school crushes can be harmless, but not one that grows... Patton had known Logan for years. He was cold, analytical and reserved, the complete opposite of himself, but Patton seemed drawn to him in a way that not even he could describe. Logan often turned to unhealthy methods to help him cope. Can Pat save him?
1. Prologue

Patton had known Logan for years. He was cold, analytical and reserved, the complete opposite of himself, but Patton seemed drawn to him in a way that not even he could describe.

He was always sure of himself and his feelings. So he couldn't explain why every time he was around Logan his heart would beat faster and he'd go all giddy, the feeling of butterflies flapping around his stomach. It couldn't be...love? Right? He wasn't falling for his best friend, he couldn't.

Once they had finished university, they decided to live together, to cut costs. It had been 2 years since they moved in together and seeing Logan that much was almost torture to Patton. He'd see him every morning, emerging from his room in his dressing gown with his hair completely rebelling. This made Patton smile. Every morning, he'd emerge from his room with a sleepy 'Hey Pat' before disappearing into the bathroom, emerging someone new.

Patton loved seeing this side of him, it made his heart jump and the butterflies crazy. He loved that feeling more than anything. It was almost a routine. In the mornings he'd wait for the sleepy 'Hey Pat' and every night, he'd watch him shuffle into his room, clutching a book and a glass of water. The afternoons were always different. Sometimes he'd be in a good mood and he'd cook and watch a film with him and other times he'd be feeling down, when he came back from work, and he'd just want to be in the privacy of his room, alone. Sometimes they would sit together and read.

Who knew one night could change everything...

Patton was sat on the sofa, watching tv. It was about midnight, but he couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking. He made sure the tv was quiet enough so that Logan wouldn't be disturbed. Soon enough he heard a shuffling coming from the hallway. The door opened and Logan appeared through the crack.

"Hey, Pat," he said. There it was, the sleepy 'Hey Pat'. He smiled up at him as he walked into the room. Logan had perched himself next to Pat.

"Hey Lo. How ya feeling?" He asked with his signature smile. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No...stress I think..." he sighed. Patton nodded.

"Yeah, me neither..." He looked back at the tv.

"Any reason?" Logan asked, looking up at Patton.

"Just couldn't stop thinking..." he sighed. Looking over at Logan, he was deep in thought, a small smile played on his lips.

"About what?" He asked, looking up at him. Patton sighed dreamily, seeing that tired expression on his face.

He smiled "About how gorgeous you look when you're reading, that you're just so concentrated on understanding everything. When you wake up in the morning, with your messy hair and how you say my name." He covered his mouth, realizing what he had just said. Realizing he had just confessed to his best friend.

Logan let out a slight chuckle. Patton looked over at him to see he had a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"You are so adorable" he smiled. Patton buried his face in his hands, blushing deeply. Logan placed his head on his shoulder with a long hum.

"Y'know what?" He say up looking at Pat, pulling his hands away from his eyes, holding them gently. Patton turned his head towards Logan.

Patton's eyes went wide, before softening and closing. Logan had pulled him into a kiss and Patton happily kissed back, cupping his face with a small smile. Logan had a familiar smell about him, but Pat couldn't figure out what it was.

Logan deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Patton smiled into the kiss, god the butterflies were going wild and it felt like he was just struck with a bolt of electricity. After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart, catching their breath. Patton missed the embrace already as Logan stood up.

"I better get some sleep, I've got work in the morning. You should sleep too." He mumbled, giving him a sweet smile before disappearing back upstairs. Patton turned off the tv but just sat there for a while. He felt so happy...


	2. Troubled morning

Logan woke up with a stretch. He had slept less than usual, because of the events from the night before. 'Did that really happen? Did he and Pat...' Logan shook his head. He swung his legs out of the bed and slipped his slippers on. He made his bed, pulling on his dressing gown. For the first time, he hesitated before opening the door. Pushing the handle down he swung the door open steadily.

"Hey Pat" he mumbled, walking past him as he disappeared into the bathroom, staring into the mirror. He sighed, this was a daily occurrence that had started months back. His face was a deep dark red colour, his heart raced and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He had a love-hate relationship with this feeling. Whilst he loved it and loved how good it made him feel, it was also a problem. He had to spend time, calming himself down, before leaving. Patton couldn't see him like this, he had to keep up his calm and collective exterior.

After he calmed himself down, he left the bathroom and wandered downstairs for breakfast. He smiled upon seeing Patton in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He sat at the table as Patton placed a mug of coffee in front of him, smiling as he did so.

"Thank you, Patton" he sipped his coffee as he watched Patton cook. Was last night even real? Why couldn't he remember it properly...oh. He sighed rubbing his face. The alcohol.

Logan recalled the glass of whiskey he had...and the second...a third? It was all blur and it hurt his head to think about it. He was snapped out of his thought by Pat placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Pat sat on the other side of the table, eating his own breakfast. Logan watched him, scanning him, trying to find a shift in behaviour. There wasn't one.

"I apologise Patton, but events from the past night have slipped my mind. Did something significant happen?" He asked. Pat would know, he had no reason to lie either.

Patton almost dropped his fork, regaining his posture rather quickly. He sighed before smiling brightly. "Not that I know of! Unless aliens tried to take you in your sleep! That would be pretty significant!" He joked with a giggle. He doesn't remember...why. That smell...whiskey. He'd been drinking again.

Logan rolled his eyes, giving Patton a small smile. Maybe it was a dream then...oh well. "I doubt that Patton" he started to eat his breakfast "Thank you for the food"

When he was done eating and washing up, he grabbed his coat and left for work. He decided to walk, making his way through the quiet streets. There were a few people mulling about, but not too many. He scanned them all before entering the building he worked in. He glided into his office, and almost immediately, Virgil stuck his head through the door.

"Mornin boss man" he smiled, walking in.

"Oh, hello Virgil." He hummed slightly as he sat down, taking out his paperwork.

"How ya feeling this morning?" He asked, leaning against the door frame as he crossed his arms.

"Splendid. Small headache, but nothing too major" he sighed, glancing up at him. "I see you've finally brought yourself a suit" he started to look through his papers, signing documents and reordering account information.

"Why yes, yes I have." He smiled slightly before scanning Logan. "Have you talked to blue yet?" He asked, looking down as he shifted slightly.

Logan sighed, hesitating as he held his pen still. Patton, or codename 'Blue'. Virgil had found that Logan admired someone for a while. He only knew them as 'blue'. He placed the pen down, folding his hands on the desk, looking up at Virgil.

"No. I haven't talked to them yet. There is no need, it's a pointless venture and I don't need a relationship" he explained before picking up his pen again. "Clear?" Virgil sighed and nodded.

"It's unhealthy to bottle up feeling...or drown them..." he gave Logan one last look before leaving

Logan watched him leave before rubbing his face with a sigh. He continued to work in silence. Virgil knew him too well...

Patton bounded out the house with a smile. He took a breath of fresh air before driving into work. Upon parking, he took a box out the back of the car and walked into the school. This was his favourite place. He loved working with kids, he could be his true self and not get fired or shunned.

"Pat!" Called a voice. Patton turned around to find Roman walking towards him. "How are ya bud?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm great!" He grinned before glancing down. It was only a split second but Roman caught it.

"Come on man, speak your truth! Why do you feel so low?" He asked in a slight sing songy voice, earning a chuckle from Patton.

"It's nothing, Ro. Don't worry about it" he sighed, giving him a small smile as he ducked into his classroom, putting the box down.

"Paaat! Don't give me that. I bet this has something to do with...Mr Roomie" he smirked, wiggling a finger towards him. Patton rolled his eyes.

"I told you, his name is Logan. And it's not like that!" He said defensively with a chuckle. "Just a friend from school" he sighed

"I will not allow this! You like him" he smirked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder "and you can't deny it"

"Fine!" He smiled slightly "I like him"

"I knew i-"

"But that doesn't matter!" He sighed, slipping out of his grip as he moved to put crayons and paper on the tables. "Cus I'm an idiot..."

"Did something happen?" He asked, following him with slight concern. Pat stopped, turning to face him.

"Well...last night, I kinda confessed" he sighed

"Did he shoot you down?" He asked with a slight frown

"He kissed me..." He said quietly.

"Isn't that good? Isn't that wh-" he stopped himself, seeing Pat raise his finger

"I knew something was wrong, but didn't question it. When we were eating breakfast this morning he asked if anything 'significant' had happened. He was drunk, Roman" he walked back to his desk, sitting down

"Oh, Pat..." He sighed, pulling a chair next to him. "Did you tell him?"

"No! I panicked and said 'unless aliens tried to take you in your sleep! That would be pretty significant' I'm actually a certified idiot" he sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Don't worry about it Pat. If it happened once, I'm sure it can happen again" he gave a small smile, patting his back gently.

"Whatever, you better get to your classroom before the kids get in." He sighed. Roman left, giving Pat one last look.

He shook the thoughts away and stood by the door with his cheery smile, welcoming the kids into room.


	3. Concerned friend

Logan hummed slightly as he finished off the last pieces of his workload for the day. He stretched before looking out of the window with a sigh. The sun had already started to set, golden light seeping into his office, casting a warm glow. He smiled softly before walking out of his office, locking it behind him.

"Logan!" A voice called from behind him. He jumped, dropping his coat.

Logan sighed, picking up his coat as he turned around to find out who it was. He sighed upon seeing the scrawny boy with the messy makeup.

"I thought you would have gone home by now Virgil." He dusted off his coat, putting it on.

"Nah, I had loads of work today and I thought I'd wait for ya" he smiled slightly "you free for a bit?" He asked, messing with his bag strap.

"Ummm..." He checked his watch with a small hum "I don't have long, I've gotta get back. I told my roommate I'd help cook today and I'm already running slightly late." He thought for a moment "you can come over and talk if need be or I am walking home, so you can talk to me that way?" He sighed, starting to walk out of the building.

"Oh...I'll walk with you then" he gave a small smile, following him.

They headed towards Logan's apartment at a steady pace. It was silent until about half way there when Virgil decided to speak up.

"Logan I'm worried" he said quickly with a heavy sigh.

"About what Virgil?"

"About you" he stated, glancing up at him. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine" he crossed his arms.

"Logan. I know something's wrong, I just wish you'd talk to someone" He sighed, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"Virgil. Stay out of it, it's none of your business." He walked faster with a huff.

"Logan!" He caught up, grabbing his shoulder. "Please, just think about it?" He asked, quickly removing his hand.

"Fine! I'll think about it. If I have a problem, I'll talk to someone, but right now I'm perfectly fine" he sighed, walking again.

Virgil watched him walk away with a concerned look before walking in a different direction, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he thought.

Patton watched the kids leave for the end of the day, waving to the parents as they collected their children. When he saw the last child leave with their parent, he walked back into the school to pack up for the day.

"Pat! So glad I caught you. You wanna head out for food?" Roman asked, throwing an arm around Patton.

"Sorry, can't. Logan's helping me cook tonight" he smiled "You can come round if you want though!"

"Free food? Of course! I was just going to eat cereal again" he smiled

"You can't just eat cereal, Roman!" He chuckled, squirming out of Roman's grip to get his bag. He grabbed it and started to walk out.

"Hey, it's easy and tastes good" he shrugged, following him.

Patton chuckled, shaking his head as he got into his car, followed by Roman.

Once they got to Patton's, Roman flopped straight onto the couch "comfy" he hummed, earning a giggle from Patton.

"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to do some cleaning before Logie gets back" he smiled, as he started to clean the kitchen.

"So. Logan...what's he like?" He asked, sitting up as he watched Patton clean.

"Well. He's serious and can come across as quite harsh but in reality he's a big softy" Patton grinned, continuing to clean, moving to the living room. "He's very secretive and reserved, he's still hiding stuff from me! And we've been friends for years!" He chuckled.

"Alrighty, he sounds...fun" he laughed slightly. "So when does your Prince Charming return?" He asked dramatically, standing up.

"Probably soon, not sure. Sometimes he works late." He shrugged, laughing at Roman. "Why so dramatic all the time Ro?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Why not?" He asked in a song songy voice. "Being dramatic is fun!" He threw an arm around Patton, earning a laugh.

Logan walked, grumbling to himself. He got to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it and walking in. Logan walked through the door, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Ah! Logan! Welcome back" Patton smiled, squirming out of Roman's grip.

"So this is the legendary Logan!" Roman mused, scanning him. He leaned towards Pat, nudging him gently "you didn't tell me he was hot" he mumbled with a smirk.

Patton hit Roman earning a laugh from the taller male. Pat sighed.

"This is Roman, he's a friend from work." Patton smiled, gesturing to Roman who walked towards Logan, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Logan" he smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Roman" he shook his hand, crossing his arms as he looked towards Patton

"Oh! Roman is here for dinner" he smiled, walking towards them, placing a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Alright" he hung his coat up and walked towards the kitchen, "let's get dinner started then"

After dinner, Patton put on some music as they sat on the couch and talked for a while.

"You've never dated anyone?" Roman asked Logan, a little shocked. Logan shook his head in response with a sigh.

"I've had more important thing on my mind...like getting a good education and a good career" he shrugged, crossing his arms. "I have no need for a relationship"

Roman glanced at Patton quickly who seemed to be visibly disheartened for a moment before cheering back up. There was a small silence between the boys.

"Anyway! I'm going to find the perfect guy for me and we'll dance the night away!" He said dramatically, dragging Patton up and into a small waltz.

They both giggled and laughed as they waltzed around the living room, making Logan feel a small pain build in his chest. Patton turned to Logan with a smile, extending his arm to him.

"Join us Logan! It's fun, you need to let go once in a while" Patton sighed with a smile

"No thank you, I'm fine to just sit here" he gave a small smile before leaning back against the back of the couch.

"Logan! Come join us in our merriment, oh serious one!" Roman smiled, spinning with Patton, giggling, before stopping to face Logan again. Logan shook his head, standing up with a sigh. He went to walk past them when Patton grabbed him.

"Don't go Logeyyy, come have fun." He smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck as he started to dance slowly. Logan sighed, wrapping his arms around his waist as Roman backed off to wander around the house. "see? Fun" he giggled

"Whatever you say Pat" he sighed, swaying with him, smiling slightly.

Logan could feel a warm feeling build in his chest but he didn't understand why. Well he did but he wished it would just dissapear. Patton was a dear friend and he didn't want that to change. That dream was already troubling enough.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't realise he had pulled Patton closer to him as Pat lay his head against his chest. Roman slowly left with an accomplished smile.


	4. Relapse

Patton lay in exhausted silence as he stared at the wall. He sighed, picking up his phone to check his messages.

-7:45- Roman: Pat?

-7:47- Roman: Please answer me, I'm worried...

-7:50- Roman: Did something happen? Are you okay???

-7:58- Roman: Answer me! Or I'm coming over!!!

\--3 missed calls from Roman--

-8:27- Roman: Pat?

-8:40- Patton: [Typing...]

-8:40- Roman: Pat!

-8:42- Patton: Hey...

-8:42- Roman: Are you okay?

-8:43- Patton: Not really

The phone started to ring and Pat sighed before hesitantly answering.

"Hey, did something happen? Are you okay?" Roman called down the phone. Patton sighed, audibly exhausted before sniffling lightly as he lay back. "Have you been crying?"

"Yeah..." He said quietly "I just...I can't deal with this anymore Ro" Patton rubbed his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"Deal with what Pat? Did Logan say something? Did he hurt you?" He asked, concern in his voice. Patton rolled onto his side.

"No...not on purpose" he sighed "I just- he won't let me in. I can see he's hurting- and I can understand why, but he's not dealing and is just pushing people away" Patton explained, rubbing his eyes again.

"Did something happen? To Logan I mean..." Roman asked calmly.

"Yeah...You can't say anything though, he doesn't like to talk about it. About a year ago, his mother died...He just hasn't been the same." Patton explained. Roman hummed in response. "I was with him when he got the news."

"I see...but that was a year ago. And he's still struggling this bad? There's got to be something else." Roman sighed.

"He used to be an alcoholic, I hope last night was just a fluke cus I can't go through that again." He groaned, rubbing his face. "I'm just worried"

"I know Pat..." Roman sighed. Patton stood up.

"I better go check on him..." He smiled, walking down the hall. He knocked on Logan's door "I'll call you back...thanks. Logan?" He called.

He opened the door after hearing no response and looked around. He noticed his case by the door and the lack of work on the desk. He gasped lightly, seeing the bottle on his desk. He called Roman.

"Roman? Logan's not here but there's a bottle on his desk" Patton said, panic apparent in his voice.

"It's alright, just breathe. I'm sure it's fine" Roman sighed. Pat went downstairs and checked the living room and kitchen. Nothing. He saw the car gone.

"The car's gone!" He shouted. "Roman! This is serious!"

"Pat, calm down please. This isn't going to help anyone." Roman said calmly. "Look- I gotta go. I'll call you later" Patton sighed

"Alright, I need to find Logan anyway. Bye." He hung up with a sigh.

"Logan...What do you mean by that?" Virgil asked carefully. Logan just shrugged, staring at the ground. He bit his lip to try and stop himself from crying.

Virgil sighed and stood up. He held out a hand for Logan, who only glanced up at him.

"C'mon"

Logan took his hand, pulling himself up. Virgil led them to the couch and gestured for him to sit down, Logan sat, looking down at his hands, a few silent tears falling. Virgil sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"You gotta know...it's okay to cry, I won't tell anyone" he said jokingly with a hum. Logan shook his head, leaning forward as he mumbled something. Virgil sighed. "Wait here"

Virgil got up and walked upstairs to check the spare room. Upon realising how cluttered it was, he pulled the blanket off the bed and went back downstairs to Logan, who had disappeared. He cursed under his breath seeing the door open. He ran out to see Logan trying to get to his car.

"Logan!" He called quietly, not wanting to disturb his neighbours. "What are you doing?" Logan stumbled slightly as Virgil caught him before he fell, taking his keys.

"I've got..." He mumbled "I've got to get ho-ome to Paaat" he tried to stand up, pushing against Virgil who supported him as they stood up fully.

"You're going nowhere, not in this state. Stop being selfish" he sighed, leading him back into the house, Logan fighting with every step. He drops him on the couch "you can stay here for the night"

"Nooo, I need to talk to Paaaaat" he whined, trying to lift his head, feeling really dizzy. Virgil threw the blanket over him with a sigh.

"Where's your phone. I'll call him for you and say that your drunk ass is staying here the night until you're sober." He crossed his arms

"Nooo" he started to cry "don't tell Paaat pleaaase" he sniffles, rubbing his eyes as he reached out an arm to grab Virgil's jacket. "H-he-he'll kill meee" Virgil's face softened as he crouched next to him.

"Alright, I won't tell him, but I still need to call him so he knows you're alright." Virgil said softly. Logan cried softly as Virgil stroked his hair, taking his glasses off. "It's okay, I'll just say you were helping me" Logan hesitantly handed Virgil his phone. "Thank you"

He scrolled through Logan's contacts until he found 'Pat '. He smiled, clicking on the name, putting the phone to his ear.

Patton's phone began to ring again, he answered quickly up in seeing who it was.

"Logan? Are you alright? Where are you?" Patton asked quickly

"I-Is this Patton?" He asked, jumping at the bombardment of questions.

"Wait- who is this?! Sorry, yes this is Patton? Are you with Logan? I'm worried"

"Yeah, he's with me. He came over earlier to help with something." He crouched next to Logan, who had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket over him. "He's alright..." He said quietly.

"Who is this?" He asked, calming down.

"Oh I'm Virgil, I work under Logan." He chuckled nervously.

"Okay...Can you tell me one thing?" He asked quietly.

"Ermmm, sure?"

"Has he been drinking?"

Virgil sighed, moving away from Logan. He went into the kitchen and shut the door.

"He- I..." He sighed "No" he lied "I don't think he drank, he drove here. I doubt Mr Logan Smart arse would drink and drive" Virgil responded. "He fell asleep on my couch...He seemed exhausted"

"Okay...thanks, Virgil. Just make sure he's alright, some things happened and he seems overly stressed at the moment"

"It's alright, I'll look after him. I better go...Bye Patton"

"Bye"

Virgil sighed, putting his phone down. He walked back into the living room to check on Logan, placing a cup of water and a couple painkillers on the coffee table for when he woke up. He sighed before walking upstairs and flopping into his bed. He soon fell asleep, exhausted.


End file.
